Beating the Pain takes More Than One
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: I didn't take Haruhi out of this one. Another girl like said student has joined the school, already befriended with Hunny and Mori. And what's with Kyouya being so distracted...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club **_

**_a/n--yes, I know, I should finish my other stories first...oh well!!_**

**_---------------------------------_**

**_Part One--The Second Scholarship Student_**

Miina Musashi had always been a quiet, shy girl. She had had a grand total of three friends coming up to this point in life. Hunny and Takashi being the most recent, having met then only a week ago, though they used to be in the same martial arts class. And Kazura Harumei, her oldest and best friend.

Kazura had also taken the same martial arts class, but didn't get to see the two men every day in two different classes. Miina wasn't as old as either of them, but she was good at what she liked, being history and music apriciation (technically not a class. More of a luch-time club.)

It was the second week of school and things were going as well as the first day. Yet she hadn't seen all of the castle that was Ouran Accademy. It was a Friday, so she decided a little exploring wouldn't hurt. She wasn't working today and there wasn't much to do at the small apartment she shared with Kazura.

Wandering around the elegant halls, looking at what Kazura hadn't been able to achieve, then something bright caught her eye.

It was pink.

She stood before the table and moaned. Bun-Bun, Huny's most prized possesion, sat by the forgotten bag of commoners candy she had bought the small 18 year old that morning. The stuffed bunny starred up at her, leaning against a pot of flowers. Hunny _was not_ going to be very happy.

-:-:-:-:-

Hunny sat with no light in his eyes. His strawberry cake remained untouched on the plate before him and he starred at his lap, where Bun-Bun would usually sit. But all he saw was the blue of his school uniform. Takashi was trying to reme,ber where he had last seen the pink stuffy while trying to deal with distressed customers. He sent the yellow-clad girls in Tamaki's direction, hoping to keep the blonde king distracted until he could remember Bun-Bun's whereabouts.

The handsome king was flirting his head off, just as the rest of the Host Club was supposed to be doing. But Takashi's actions had been noticed by the Hihachan twins. They sent off their customers as well, going on about how lonely Tamaki was.

The shadow king was typing away on his laptop, having pleasent conversations with every passing female, while watching Hunny like a disinterested, but secretly interested, hawk. The missing pinkness was bad for business. He hardly even noticed the hosting kings plight.

And Hunny just sat like an empty shell, breathing only because it was nesissary. The worried girls were starting to get the hint. Patting the blonde boy on the head and saying a comforting word or two was the only direct attention he got.

Kyouya closed his laptop and looked at Hunny with evident concern. "Hunny, where is Bun-Bun?"

The room went dead silent. Everyone watched the highly-explosive boy nervously. Mori sighed as Hunny's eyes filled with tears.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!" the child-like man cried, then promptly lept into Takashi arms. All the girls ran to comfort him, offering to help look for the wayward toy. Tamaki looked completely surprised, and then turned to the twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes, Sir!" the two were instantly at attention, saluting.

"Comence plan, 'Pink Bunny Hunt!'"

"Yes, Sir!" there was a pause. "How are we supposed to go about it?"

"Um..."

Hunny continued to cry into Mori's chest, the girls continued to be useless, and the Host Club comtinued to be chaotic.

Kyouya was the only one who heard the soft call from out in the hall.

"Hunny?" it was another female, surprise, surprise. "Hunny, where are you?"

Kyouya opened the door and saw a young girl who was not wearing a uniform. She had a bag slung over her sholder and looked incredibly common. She wasn't looking in his direction. But that's not what caught his eye.

It was the pink object she held tightly to her breast.

"Excuse me?"

She jumped at his voice. "Oh, uh..."

"You're looking for Hunny?"

"Yes." god, did she ever look nervous!...and oddly pretty--not important! She held out Bun-Bun. "I found this in the hall a while ago-"

"Come in." she hesitantly slpped passed him and halted when she saw the group of girls crowded around the clubs tallest member. "He's in there...somewhere."

"Oh lord..."

Takashi had seen her and was wispering in a barely visable Hunny's ear. The the blonde disappeared entirely, only to burst forward a moment later, running at her like a madman.

"Mmmmiiiiiiinnnnaaaa!You found Bun-Bun!"

The girl was nearly knocked over and dropped said pink fluffball as Hunny collided quite solidly with her stomach. Kyouya picked up the stuffed animal and gave Hunny a moment to huggle Miina into oblivion, careful not to show his jealousy. The girl was laughing by the time Hunny released her. Kyouya placed Bun-Bun in Hunny's arms so it could recieve its huggle-ing session and turned to the girl.

"Thank you for returning Bun-Bun, Miina." he said.

"What're friends for?" she smiled at Hunny as Takashi picked up his small cousin.

The tall man nodded curtly and said, "Miina."

"Afternoon, Takashi!"

"Takashi! Miina found Bun-Bun! See?" Hunny held the pink wonder up in front of Mori's face.

"Yes." was the muffled reply.

"And you forgot your candy. Here." she handed a plastic bag to the boy, who looked like he would at Christmas.

"I'm gonna share them with Takashi and Bun-Bun, and Kyo-chan, and Tama-chan, and Hika-chan and Kao-chan and you!"

"Not with me, this time. I've got to go to work in a bit."

Oh, she was so lying. She was just like Haruhi, only more...more...darn it! It is a cold day in hell when Kyouya Ootorhi can't think of a work. The devil must be getting some frost.

"Work?" the other host members looked surprised.

"Well...it's not really work. It's more of a volunteer thing. But I signed up for it, so I have to go." She turned, waving at Hunny before running off-

And straight into Haruhi.

"I am so sorry!" said Haruhi as she helpped Miina to her feet. "I was late ant Kyou-"

"Haruhi." kyouya put on his best doom voice. "You're late."

Haruhi gulped. "I know I am-"

"Haruhi!" she was then tackled by Tamaki.

Miina watched the glomping for a moment with an odd expression on her face. Then she shook her head and left, closing the door behind her.

_Shame she left_, thought Kyouya,_ I would have liked to figure that look out and find a word to descripe her. That's always easier when you're looking at the object in question._

_------------------------------------------------------_

R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club_

_a/n--- It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry about that! I've been busy with family friends and other small coincidences. And my birthday is in 3 days!!!!!YAY!!!!_

* * *

**Part Two**

Miina sighed heavily once outside the door. Talk about catastrophic! They were a very odd group of men, that was for sure. But hey, what was life with no surprises?

_An easy life._

She frowned and started down the hall, away from the host club. Kazura would be home by now, surely, and make some of her infamous chocolate pie...

-----

Kyouya sighed tiredly as Haruhi and Tamaki had their usual little argument over the daily glompage. The two could never sort themselves out before the twins got involved, so why did they bother? Hell, why did Tamaki have to start the problem in the first place.

One clearing of the throat solved the problem quick enough, that was for sure. Hunny and Takashi were already back to business, telling stories about Miina and how she saved Bun-Bun. Kyouya shrugged. It was better than him being upset, he suposed.

Haruhi glarred Tamaki and the twins into the next week, causing all three men to run back to their customers. She looked over at him with a half smile-half grimace before going to her own customers and telling them the truth about her being late. The natural strikes again!

Kyouya went back to his laptop and logged onto the school website. He had some information to look up.

* * *

_a/n-I know it's really short and pathetic, but I owed you guys something, didn't I?_

_R&R if you're still reading this, that is..._


End file.
